


Early Days

by KeiSaiya



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2016 era, Fluff, M/M, Song fic, Wigetta - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiSaiya/pseuds/KeiSaiya
Summary: Inspirado en ‘18’ de One Direction.Fanfic corta.
Relationships: Guillermo Díaz/Samuel de Luque
Kudos: 7





	Early Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morala026](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morala026/gifts).



Samuel suspiró. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, nuevamente no podía dormir. Algo le ocasionaba nervios, aunque no sabía qué. El tiempo pasaba lentamente entre esas cuatro paredes de su habitación. No dejaba de cuestionarse su actual relación con quien, hasta ese momento, era su compañero de piso.

Honestamente, no sabía describir su relación emocional con él. Su dignidad no le dejaba atreverse a preguntarle al respecto a Guillermo, no podía. Quizá la leve paranoia que le ocasionaba saber que existía un porcentaje de ser rechazado, era su principal barrera.

Allí se encontraba, en su habitación, con un documental reproduciéndose en su plasma al que realmente no estaba prestándole ni un poco de atención; pero necesitaba ruido para distraerse.

— _¿Samu?_ – Una voz reconocible llamó. Samuel, con ojos cansados, giró su cabeza en dirección a la puerta y ojeó, gracias a la luz de la televisión, una figura que en cuestión de segundos se acercó hacia él, sentándose a un lado de su cama.

— _Chiqui, ¿Qué haces aquí?_ – El hombre utilizó su fuerza de voluntad para impulsarse y sentarse en la cama, acercándose hacia su compañero. Acercó su mano, colocando su pulgar en la suave piel de su mejilla, acariciándola suavemente. – _Se supone que tendrías que estar durmiendo._

— _Lo sé. Pero son las tres de la mañana y, sigues despierto._ – Replicó; su rostro se tornó de un tono carmesí debido al leve sonrojo que le provocó el cariño físico recibido. Acto seguido, Guille optó por apegar sus cuerpos y unirlos en un cómodo abrazo. – _Me preocupa que estés así. ¿Te han dicho algo? ¿Te sientes enfermo? ¿Te desanimaron los comentarios de un vid-_

— _No niño, calla._ – Samuel lo silenció, mientras de sus labios escapaba un ‘Sh’. Su compañero guardó silencio. Se quedó unos segundos en blanco, dudando si realmente era buena idea arriesgarse. – _He estado pensando..._ – Guardó silencio. Ante esto, había captado toda la atención del más joven, que se había separado del abrazo. – _¿Recuerdas los viejos tiempos?_

Guillermo se detuvo. Realmente no sabía a qué iba la pregunta, por supuesto que lo hacía - ¿Cómo olvidar aquellos inocentes años? Incluso recordaba lo nervioso que se sentían ambos interactuando por primera vez. Ah, qué joven y enamorado estaba.

— _Claro que sí, Sam. Fueron unos años realmente especiales, que siempre atesoraré_ – Respondió, una leve sonrisa formándose en sus labios. Él jamás pensó que se dedicaría a YouTube a tiempo completo, dentro de todo, surgió como un pasatiempo para divertirse con sus amigos más cercanos, aunque tampoco se oponía a conocer gente nueva mediante internet; sin embargo, ni en lo más profundo de su mente había imaginado la posibilidad de conocer a quien, se convertiría en su amor más sincero a través de una llamada y amigos en común.

Las palabras del azabache aliviaron a Samuel, de cierta forma. No obstante, no pudo replicar ya que nuevamente, Guillermo habló. – _¿A qué va todo esto?_ – Preguntó.

— _He estado preguntándome si me sigues queriendo, es algo que me carcome la cabeza._ – Tomó valor y procedió a explicar – _Te he notado raro últimamente; sé que quizás, el público y la exposición nos agobie; dentro de todo, aún no has hablado públicamente de tu orientación sexual._ – Comenzó por decir, algo rígido, aunque no estaba mintiendo. – _Temo a estar en lo correcto, porque aún te sigo queriendo._ – A este punto, su corazón se aceleró un poco.

Guille alzó un poco su cabeza y le miró fijamente a los ojos, riéndose de forma casi inaudible. – _Sam, te quiero, lo hago y lo seguiré haciendo, a pesar de que el destino nos quiera jugar en contra. Todavía recuerdo la primera noche que nos desvelamos conociéndonos, y cómo poco a poco fui cogiéndote mucho más cariño._ – Aquella memoria quedó plasmada en su mente, donde Samuel intentaba llamar su atención con algunos piropos humorísticos o incluso malos (y que no debían ser juzgados, dentro de todo, funcionaron). – _Habrán pasado años, pero sigo sintiendo lo mismo por ti que sentía aquél muchacho que recién estaba en sus veintes._ – Acto seguido, plantó un pico labios ajenos y sintió el calor en sus mejillas.

Samuel, inevitablemente, no pudo contener el contagio de sonrisa. Rápidamente, conectó sus labios de manera mucho más duradera con el menor, plantando un beso mucho más decente; era algo suave, pero apasionado, dulce. Un momento de intimidad que ambos desearían que durase para siempre. Guille le empujó con delicadeza sin separarse, recostándolo entre sábanas blancas y almohadas, él colocándose encima suya.

El castaño llevó sus manos a la cintura de Guillermo, quien posteriormente colocó ambas manos en las mejillas de Samuel. Se separaban cada tanto para tomar aire, aunque continuaron mostrándose afecto por un par de minutos más.

Finalmente, el más joven se separó de forma definitiva y, se acurrucó al costado de Samuel, quien le había hecho lugar en la cama para que se acostase con él. Inconscientemente, el mayor tanteó el brazo de Guille deslizándose hacia abajo hasta llegar a su muñeca, acariciando el material de su pulsera. Saber que, aún la tenía intacta, le generaba un sentimiento indescriptible.

Era bueno saber que no estaba sólo en ello, y que ambos aceptasen que estaban siempre el uno para el otro. Dentro de todo, el aprecio y cariño que se tenían, era incomparable.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicado a Tommo <3  
> Ánimos~


End file.
